The Final Chapter
by Tinkpat
Summary: This story takes place after the end of sozens comet and when they are in Irohs tea shop
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

They were staying at ihros tea shop in bah sing se it was after the comet and it was the night after the corination of Prince Zuko to firelord. Everyone was happy and Aang went out to the patio for a breath of fresh air he was pondering everything that had just taken place the last couple of days with the end of the comet and all when Katara came out she was smiling slightly she just stood there with him quietly she had been through everything together and he didn't know what he would do if she stayed in the southern water tribe after the fact he wanted to marry her and them to be together forever but when they last discussed such things at ember island after seeing a horrible play about themselves and he kissed her she just backed away from him like she didn't want to be with him yes she did say she wasn't sure of her feelings with the war going on still so he just waited paitiently it would all be clear soon enough to him he was sure.

He was thinking all this in that moment and as the sun continued to set he turned to her and she to him and they embraced in a passionate hug but he could feel something that he was unsure of what it was and he pulled away slightly just to see her face and she did the same and they both blushed slightly and it was katara who leaned in first and she put her lips to his and he was taken aback slightly his love his life all came down to this and he kissed back with more intensity that was absolutely nessecery but he loved her and it now came in physically they were the only two in the world at that moment even though you could the laughter of all the gang inside . katara broke the kiss and leaned back from aang . Aang reluctant to let her go just gazed at her it was clear that she loved him as well she knew that he had loved her for quiet some time she was the only one that could bring him out of the avatar state.

"Katara I love you and always have " Aang said gazing at her her blue eyes reflecting the love that she had for him and what he was saying relief welling up in side him .

"Aang I love you too I wasn't so sure back on ember island during the play but after Zuko and I faced Azula and I realized that if you didn't come back than there was nothing I could do it was at that moment I relized how much I love you Aang"

He just listended he knew how she felt at that moment from the kiss but to hear her say it with her own words and to know that she had worried about him and his battle made him almost break down all he could do was kiss her more passionately they were in that embrace when the rest of the gang walked out momo flew to Aangs shoulder and he broke the kiss they turned to look at the gang who just smiled toph could feel what was going on lanched a pebble at them and smilled

Nice going twinkletoes I was wondering what was going on I couldn't stand the heartbeats when you were next to each other and no words " she said as she walked up and punched Aang in the arm

Well gang we are do in the fire nation capital early next week so why don't we get some rest " he said looking over to katara "as for you we need to take a walk" he said grabbing her had and walking to the pond that sat behind irohs tea shop. . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katara blushed inwardly as she felt Aang's hand on hers it was not the first time that they ever held hands or that there hands embraced like that but it was the first time that it had happened with a romantic embrace to it. Aang on the other hand was jumping for joy at that moment and did not want the moment to end. She had finally told him how she felt and that it wasn't his insecurities about the matter that had all his nerves finally released it was the fact that she did tell him in words and emotions.

As they walked down in the orchard behind Irohs tea shop and were a good distance away from the building itself that Aang breathed with a little more freedom and could talk to her without everyone listening.

"Katara did you mean what you said back there on the porch?" Aang asked with the slightest hesitation.

She just gazed at him before she awnsered him. How had she denied herself this pleasure for so long his well toned body the handsome tattoos that covered his body. The contrast was delightful to take in the blue tattoos over his creamy skin as she was thinking all of this Aang was holding his breath.

She relized he had asked her a question "sorry Aang I was thinking of you and when we first meet"

He just smiled recalling the same memory as she continued " your not the same little boy that we found in the iceburg you have matured you have grown to be a man the man that I relized I loved with my life."

Aang just stood there with a dumb founded look on his face at first and than his award winning smile spread across his face and he leaned in and this time he kissed her and smiled when she started to kiss him back. She flung her arms around his neck to make sure that he didn't move than when they broke away so that she could breath she looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes the blue orbs of hers that he could get lost in were sparkiling with emotions that she had kept from him.

She smiled up at him and then got serious for a moment

" Aang, im sorry I have loved you but didn't want to face it just yet we could have had so much more time as a couple and been happy"

"Katara I wouldn't change anything at all not the way that you are cautious about things that have to do with the people that you love or the ferisnes that you show when one of them are in danger that is who you are and that is who I love from the tips of your toes to the tip of your nose" he said as he kissed her nose.

She was deep in thought when he said these things because she was thinking of him and what she wouldn't do to keep him with her they had lost so much time with putting him in the back of her mind and she knew that it kept him on edge about it and she was sorry.

" so where do we go from here?" she said as she gazed at him


End file.
